Pokemon: Child of the Rainbow
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: [FINISHED]Ash is mysterously kidnapped by Legendary Pokemon during a visit at beach town. Soon gyms are destoryed in the name of Hooh and no one can catch the person or thing whose doing do. ReadxReview
1. Chapter 1: The Mark on his Back

Chapter 1: Mark on his Back  
  
SG: After a while, I wrote a Pokemon story, well, I had another idea and it involes, Ash, Misty, May, Brock, Gary, Morty, Team Rocket, and Ash's Mom. Maybe more, but it's my own revolation of the desent of Ho-oh.   
  
The disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful day and Ash, May and Brock were resting on the shores of a small town   
  
in-between the Hoenn Region and the Kanto(Indigo Plateau)Region called, Vallyline City. The   
  
beaches are hot and the waters are cool and a vacation was in order.  
  
"This is so cool.... I can't wait to hit the beach..."said Ash as he stretched his arms in the   
  
air.  
  
"Pikachu!"agreed his Pokemon Pal.  
  
"I can't believe that a small town like this has a beautiful beach to the ocean...."said May as   
  
she looked around.   
  
"Yeah..."said Brock as he was staring at all the women who were in bikinis and his whole face was   
  
red. May and Ash sighed at their friend. Edgar was already back in Littleroot and the 3 decided   
  
to travel to Vallyline City.  
  
"Well, look who decided to take a vacation too...."said a voice. Ash and May looked over to see   
  
Gary, already in his swim trunks.  
  
"Hey Gary! I didn't know that you were in Vallyline too?"said Ash as they walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah, I heard this was a great town so I decided to take a break...."said Gary.  
  
"Cool...so are we..."said Ash.  
  
"Maybe you should join us....since you guys are great friends....."said May.  
  
"Well...we're really rivals, but....okay...."said Gary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beach  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 3 had already gotten into their bathing suits and while May and Pikachu were sun bathing,   
  
Brock, Gary and Ash were playing Circle Volleyball with the Masterball Beachball. May and Pikachu   
  
laughed when the ball that Gary spiked hit Ash in the face.   
  
After awhile, the boys came over to rest. Brock and Gary were in beachchairs that were sitting   
  
upright while Ash, took the one that was in the laying position that was between May and Gary and   
  
laid stomach first.  
  
"This is a beautiful day...."said May.  
  
"Yeah...sure is..."said Ash, as he groaned abit.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Gary.  
  
"Nothing, think I over did it...."said Ash as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Poor Ash...."said May as she placed her hand on his back to rub it. As she did, a "Oh! What's   
  
that!"came out of her mouth.  
  
"What is it?"asked Gary as he lifted his sunglasses to see.   
  
"A giant mark on Ash's back...."pointed May. The mark covered Ash's back and looked like a   
  
feather. Brock sat up, lifted his sunglasses and said, "You guys talking about Ash's back?"  
  
"Yeah...you know about the strange mark on it?"asked May.  
  
"Sorta....Ash said it's just a birthmark....A few times Misty wanted to get know about it, but   
  
Ash wouldn't let her and said it was a birthmark, leave it alone and don't worry about   
  
it...."said Brock.  
  
"Is that true Ash? Ash?"asked May, rubbing Ash to wake up.  
  
"No don't...don't touch my back, May...."complained Ash.  
  
"You okay?"asked May as she rubbed it more.   
  
"I SAID DON"T TOUCH IT!"yelled Ash. All of a sudden, he jumped up and twisted May's hand back.  
  
"Pikachu pika..."said Pikachu as he jumped in surprise.  
  
"Ash!"said Brock as he and Gary jumped up. May just stared with fear at Ash's angry eyes. She   
  
had never seen Ash act that way or seen that look in his eyes. After a few moments, Ash let go of   
  
May's wrist, got up, draped his towel on his back and said, "I'm going back to the Pokemon   
  
Center...."Then Ash left. Pikachu started to follow.  
  
"That was so weird...."said Gary.  
  
"Yeah, Ash really never acts like that way.....I guess he's really sensitive or embarrassed about   
  
that birthmark...."said Brock.  
  
"Well....what ever it is, he didn't have to almost break my wrist over it...."said May, holding   
  
the wrist where Ash had his grip on. All of a sudden, "Pikachu Pika!"yelled Pikachu. The 3 looked   
  
over to see Ash laying on the beach.  
  
"Uh...Ash!"said Brock as he and the other 2 ran over to him. Ash was out.   
  
"Pika..."said Pikachu as he was about to use a Thunder Shock to wake up his trainer.  
  
"Don't shock him...."said Gary. Pikachu stopped, "It could be heat stroke and you might make   
  
it worse...."  
  
"Pikachu...'said Pikachu with a sad face. May scratched him behind his ears.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital...."said May. Brock looked around and noticed a blue hair   
  
police officer about to mount her bike.  
  
"OFFICER JENNY!"yelled Brock as he ran up to her.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"My beautiful angel..."Brock started.  
  
"DON'T ABOUT FLIRTING WITH HER! GET HER TO CALL AN AMBULANCE!"yelled May from the distance.   
  
Officer Jenny looked over to see the 2 over Ash.  
  
"Oh my! What happened to him?"shouted Officer Jenny.  
  
"He just fainted!"yelled May. Jenny got up and pulled something out from her cycle. She walked   
  
over and dumped it on him. It was water and it soon as it hit Ash's face and part of his body,   
  
Ash woke up slowly. He was just staring at the sky.  
  
"Ash?"asked May.  
  
"Huh?"said Ash as he looked over at May slowly.  
  
"You okay?"asked Gary.  
  
"No..."moaned Ash as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare go back to sleep...you! I need to go fill this up with water and dump it on   
  
him constantly...while I go call for an ambulance..."said Jenny as she handed May the bucket as   
  
she ran over to her bike. Gary took the bucket and saying, "It might be too heavy for you to   
  
carry after it's filled..."With that, he ran over and scooped up ocean water, ran back and dumped   
  
it on his rival. Brock and May flapped their towels to keep him cool, spite the sand. Pikachu was   
  
using his tail to help.   
  
After a minute or so, the ambulance came and took Ash. Brock and the others grabbed their stuff   
  
including Ash's and went to the hospital with the ambulance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vallyline Hosptial  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So doctor? How is he?"asked Brock after the doctor came out of the E.R. and into the waiting   
  
room.  
  
"Well, Ash is just suffering a mild fainting spell and a small heat stroke....other than that,   
  
he'll be fine....he's just resting right now......"said the doctor. All of a sudden, someone came   
  
rushing in and yelled, "I came here as fast as I could!" It was Ash's mom, with a giant vanilla   
  
folder full of papers.  
  
"Mrs. Katchem...."said Brock.  
  
"Ah...so you're Ash's mom...don't worry, your son's alright...."said the doctor.  
  
"Oh that's good, I brought his medical history just in case...."said Mrs. Katchem handing it to   
  
him.  
  
"You know, we can call this up on the computer.....you didn't have to bring it with you from   
  
Pallet Town..."  
  
"Oh I know.....I just had to, habit when it happens...."said Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"It's okay...we just need to do one test...."said the doctor as he handed back the folder and he   
  
walked back into the E.R. Mrs. Katchem sighed and sat down in the chair.  
  
"That was some fast driving you had to do from Pallet Town...."said Brock.  
  
"Yes....I'm surprised the Officer Jennys didn't go after me...I had to be at least doing 130 on   
  
the road...."  
  
"130....."said Gary.  
  
"Mrs. Katchem....that folder you have...is that?"asked May.  
  
"Yes...it's all the times that Ash has been in the hospital and to the doctors...."said Ash's mom   
  
as she looked at the giant folder on her lab.  
  
"All those times...."said Brock.  
  
"Yes....from the day he was born to age of 8, he's been in the hospital over 100 times...."  
  
"Are you serious? All those times?"said Gary.  
  
"Yes...you never knew about Ash's medical condition that he had since he was born.....fainting   
  
spells, backspasems, and the worst cases of the flu yet....by the age of 8 came, it seemed that   
  
he grew out of it....it was miracle.....for a while Professor Oak and I were thinking not letting   
  
go on a Pokemon Journey because of it.....but then he got better and more active....then he left   
  
and I got worried that the condition would come up again. All those years he was gone, not one   
  
call from a hospital from a different city or region...till now...."said Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"Wow......"said May. After a few hours, they were allowed to come up. As they were walking on the   
  
floor, an explosion was heard. They ran over and Brock and May said, "Team Rocket!"  
  
"Pi..Pikachu!"said Pikachu.  
  
"Ummm...we're right here..."said a voice. They looked over to see Jessie, James, and Mewoth   
  
holding a vase full of flowers. "We saw the truip faint.....so...we...."started Jessie.  
  
"It was Jessie's idea to come....hey....he is a cool little truip...."said Mewoth.  
  
"But then....if you are here?"started Ash's Mom.  
  
"Then whose in there?"said Gary as they looked in Ash's room. The smoke cleared and a blue dog   
  
Pokemon and a yellow one were standing there.   
  
"Suicune?"asked Brock.  
  
"And...what's that other one?"said May in fear.  
  
"Dunno..."said Gary. Then they noticed what was on Suicune's back.  
  
"Uh! Ash!"said Ash's mom. With that, Suicune and the yellow one left in a flash, with Ash.   
  
The 3 ran in leaving Team Rocket shell shocked at the door.   
  
"No way...."started Mewoth.  
  
"the turip was kidnapped by Legendary Pokemon...."said James.  
  
"Dang...."said Jessie.  
  
Ash's mom went to the gaint hole that where the 2 Pokemon came in and started to cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Ash is kidnapped, he had a past medical problem, and Team Rocket bring him FLOWERS!!! You think that it's already nuts...^^ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack on the Gyms

Chapter 2: The Attack on the Gyms  
  
SG: The Disclaimer is the same so let's start the story.  
  
By the way, someone in a review said something about the mark: The Mark on Ash's back never existed in the real Pokemon series that you see on T.V., this is something I made up...^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ash? Been kidnapped?"asked Prof. Oak on the tv phone at the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Yes.....by Suicune and another Pokemon..."said Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"Hmm....very unusual.....why would 2 Legendary Pokemon kidnap Ash? It's very weird....."said   
  
Prof. Oak.  
  
"Yeah....could it be about Lugia in the Orange Islands again?"asked Brock.  
  
"I doubt it....Suicune is a Pokemon that Ho-oh brought to life, I don't think it would work with   
  
Lugia.....I'll have to look into this, I'll call on Gary's Cell phone...." With that the T.v.   
  
screen went off. May had to help Mrs. Katchem to a different chair as she contained herself from   
  
crying.  
  
"Hey Brock? Who are you calling?"asked Gary that caught May and Mrs. Katchem's eyes.  
  
"Misty......"said Brock as he finished dialing.  
  
"Hello, Cerulean Gym, this is Misty...."said Misty on the phone.  
  
"Misty...we...have a problem.....have you watched the news yet?"asked Brock.  
  
"NO...hang on, I'll put it on...."said Misty as she pulled a remote and clicked a different t.v.   
  
"Breaking News coverage...In Valleyline City, an explosion at the City's hospital has left the   
  
patients going to another city's hospital. Also, 13 year old, Ash Katchem, a recent patient in the   
  
hospital mysteriously disappeared in the blast.....police are saying...." Brock and the others   
  
could see Misty starting to cry.  
  
"Br...Brock...what....what happened?"said Misty as she was crying.  
  
"Suicune...Suicune and another Pokemon caused the explosion and kidnapped him......"  
  
"How...How did...did he end up...inthe hospital...?"  
  
"He fainted on the beach. The doctor said that he had a mild fainting spell and a very small heat   
  
stroke....but other than that...."  
  
"Are...are you guys...still in Valley....li...li..."  
  
"Yes...we are..."  
  
"Then I'm coming over...."said Misty.  
  
"But how can you? Your sister's are still out on that around the world trip..."  
  
"No...they came back today.....I'm coming now..."said Misty as the screen went off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cerulean Gym  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty started to burst out crying. Togepi kept on putting it's small hand on her to make her feel   
  
better. Misty picked up Togepi and walked to Dasiy's room. She knocked and her blonde haired   
  
sister opened the door.  
  
"Yes...uh...Misty? What's wrong? What happened?"asked Daisy.  
  
"It's....it's Ash...he's....."  
  
"What? What happened to Ash?"  
  
"He was in a hospital in Valleyline....he fainted on the beach so they took him   
  
there...then...then part of it exploaded. I talked to Brock and he said that they witnessed Ash   
  
being kidnapped....by.....a...Legendary Pokemon....."then Misty busted out crying. The other 2   
  
sisters came out of their rooms wondering what was happening.  
  
***SG: If I got the sister wrong...sorry...I get those 3 confused....*******  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Skies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moltres was flying high in the sky over the Hoenn Region. In it's talons, was Ash, still out like   
  
a log. It was calling out from something. In the flash of golden light, a rainbow bird appeared   
  
right infront of the Phoenix Pokemon. Ash finally woke up from his sleep and looked straight at   
  
the ground and yelped. Moltres and the other Pokemon looked down to see Ash awake. Ash realized   
  
who was holding him.  
  
"Moltres?"said Ash. Then he looked over and gasped at the other one, "Ho-oh?" The Rainbow   
  
Pokemon cooed a bit and flew alittle closer and used it's talons to grab Ash.  
  
"Wait! What are you doing!"yelled Ash, alittle afraid of what might happen also alittle   
  
embarrassed that he's high in the air and in hospital clothes. Ho-oh started to fly off with Ash.   
  
"Wait! Stop! Put me down!"Ash yelled as he tried to wiggle free. Ho-oh looked down at Ash.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!"Ash yelled one more time. He was making the "go" part long, as he did, he felt   
  
an acute pain in his back and he yelped manytimes about it. Ho-oh looked down to see the mark on   
  
Ash's back dimly glow. Ho-oh cooed in amazement. Due to the acute pain, Ash slipped back into   
  
the dark world in his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vallyline City Pokemon Center  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours, Professor Oak started to call again.   
  
"Well....Tracey and I did alittle research but we found nothing on why Suicune would kidnap a   
  
person...especially Ash.....but Brock...you maybe right with the connection that Ash has to the   
  
Lugia in the North Central Region of the Orange Islands...."said Professor Oak on the video   
  
phone.  
  
"But like you said before in your last phone call, Suicune would never help Lugia.....since Ho-oh   
  
brought it to life, grandpa..."said Gary.  
  
"Oh poo...I forgot about that part....how stupid of me....oh well...Tracey my boy, back to the   
  
books!"yelled Professor Oak as the video phone when off. The entire group sighed in sadness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sky Pillar-Hoenn Region  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*In Pokemon Talk*  
  
Ho-oh! why have you invaded my tower! You have your own you know!Rayquaza, the Legendary   
  
Dragon Pokemon, growled at Ho-oh.  
  
Ho-oh cooed, Yes...but if I had gone to the Tin Tower, the Crystal and Bronze bells that I left   
  
for the humans would start ringing at my decent and the people in the city would run to the   
  
tower....your tower is way high into the sky and it won't set off the bells....do not worry, I'm   
  
only staying for an hour...then I'm leaving....  
  
Rayquaza growled, You're lucky I had gotten some sleep before you came....if you are not gone   
  
within the hour that I'm gone, you will pay the price....With that, Rayquaza roared, reared up   
  
and flew in the sky, out of the Sky Pillar. Ho-oh stared at where Rayquaza had flew off and   
  
cooed, Someone woke up at the wrong side of the tower today.... Then, Ho-oh turned it's   
  
attention to the shadows. A pair of yellow eye were there.   
  
Ashura......my loyal son, descend to the ground and destroy the Pokemon Gyms that lay across the   
  
Earth....Ho-oh cooed. Alittle anger was in the cooing.  
  
"Yes...mother...."said Ashura as the yellow eyes disappeared. Ho-oh turned it's attention back to   
  
the skies, Soon, the Pokemon gyms that pelage the Earth will be destroyed....that will be the   
  
start of my decent..... with that, Ho-oh raised it's wings and raised itself back into the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanto Pokemon League Region-Pewter City  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Officer Jenny was just riding her motorcycle along the road, when an explosion came from her   
  
left.  
  
"What the?"she said in surprise as she looked to her left. She pulled her bike towards where the   
  
explosion. When she got there, a man and many children were standing outside.  
  
"The gym!"yelled Jenny as she realized the Gym Leader and the Gym on fire, "what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, a strange man in black came barging in with strange Pokemon and started to destroy   
  
the gym!"said Brock's dad.  
  
"What?"said Jenny.  
  
"Heh...how pitiful....."said a voice. The crowd turn their attention to the roof. The flames were   
  
soon high, no one could see him, "I thought this gym was pretty good....looks like it isn't...."  
  
"You on the roof! You are under arrest for the destruction of the Pewter City Pokemon Gym!"said   
  
Officer Jenny.  
  
"Heh.....no point in arresting me...by the end of tomorrow, all the Pokemon Gyms across this   
  
planet will be destroyed...marking the point when my mother will descend from the skies...."   
  
"By the end of tomorrow! How can you destroy all those gyms by tomorrow?! That's impossible!"said   
  
Brock's dad.  
  
"Oh...it is possible....."With in the flash, the person on the roof was gone and the flames shot   
  
off even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanto Pokemon League Region-Cerulean City  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty was preparing to leave when an explosion came from the roof of her family's gym. Lilly and   
  
the other sisters came running out with Misty. They got all the Pokemon that were in there, into   
  
Poke'balls and out of the building.  
  
"Oh no! Our gym!"said Dasiy.  
  
"How did it suddenly explode?"asked Misty.  
  
"Okay, who left the fork in a microwave?"said Lilly. The 3 looked over at Lilly.  
  
"I was only kidding....nobody here can't take a good joke...."said Lilly as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I can take a good joke...only that one was very pitiful...."said a voice. They looked up to see   
  
a man on the roof.  
  
"Hey you! Why did you just set our gym on fire!"yelled Daisy.  
  
"Nothing personal.....just felt like it...."said the person. The 3 growled. Daisy turned around   
  
to Misty.  
  
"Misty...take my Mercedes and go to Vallyline...."Daisy held up the keys.  
  
"But...but why? You need my help on this......"protested Misty.  
  
"Misty...don't worry about the gym...finding your boyfriend is more important that your   
  
boyfriend...."said Lilly.  
  
"Ash is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"yelled Misty.  
  
"Misty...we're only kidding...here....now go...."said Daisy as she grabbed Misty's hand and put   
  
the keys into her hand.  
  
"But...I can't drive! I don't have a license to drive yet!"Misty started to say.  
  
"Misty...just go...."said the 3rd sister.  
  
"*Sigh*okay...."with that, Misty turned around and headed for their garage.  
  
"Now then!"said Lilly as the 3 turned to the person on the roof, "How dare you destroy our gym!   
  
You will pay for what you did!"  
  
"Me...pay.....well...if you insisted that you want me to pay for what I did....I wasn't going to   
  
use any of my Pokemon on you 3 lovely ladies...but...if you insist..."said the person.  
  
"We don't think so! GO! Starmie!"said Lilly as she threw the Poke'ball.  
  
"Go! Dewgong!"said Lilly.  
  
"Go! Squirtle!"asid the 3rd one as the 3 water Pokemon popped out.  
  
"How cute....Water Types.....Raikou....."said the person as he snapped his fingers. In a flash, a   
  
yellow dog Pokemon appeared infront of the sister's Water Pokemon.  
  
"What! What is that thing!"said Daisy.  
  
"Raikou....Thunder attack...."With that, Raikou started to glow and sent thunder to the 3 water   
  
types. They yelped in pain from the attack and fainted instantly with the person laughing....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceulean Ferry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty, Togepi and Daisy's Mercedes were watching on the ferry on the ocean as the explosion was   
  
getting worse.  
  
"The gym..."said Misty quietly as Togepi stopped crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vallyline City  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"In More Breaking news, Pokemon Gyms across the entire globe have been mysteriously destroyed   
  
Gyms  
  
from Pewter City in Kanto, all the way to Sootoplis City in Hoenn. In the attack at Pewter   
  
Gym, we caught this....  
  
'Heh.....no point in arresting me...by the end of tomorrow, all the Pokemon Gyms across this   
  
planet will be destroyed...marking the point when my mother will descend from the skies....'  
  
Police still haven't caught the Gym Destroyer, but they are looking into the gym attacks....no   
  
injuries have been reported so far.....in other news...the Starmie Team has beaten..."said the   
  
newsreporter as the tv was turned off.  
  
"No way...."said May.  
  
"Why would someone destroy all the gyms...."asked Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"Dunno...."said Gary.  
  
Outside of the center,  
  
"That turp had all the attention on the news...now this 'Gym Destroyer has taken his glory....how   
  
come we don't have fame like that...."said Jessie.  
  
"Because....we're losers and we always get blasted off...."said James. As they were about to   
  
walk by the center, Misty's Mercedes slammed on it's breaks and swerve to the side, stopping   
  
within inches of Team Rocket. Meowth dropped the vase of flowers and they broke.  
  
"HEY! YOU CRAZY DRIVER! YOU ALL MOST KILLED US!"yelled Jessie.  
  
"WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL DID YOU PASS YOUR DRIVING TEST!!!!"yelled James.  
  
"Team Rocket?"asked Misty.  
  
"Oh look....it's the turip's redheaded friend...."said Jessie as they realized who the driver was.  
  
"AH! IN A MERCEDES TOOO!!!!!"said James as he started to check out the details, "Where and how   
  
did you get this baby!"  
  
"It's my sister's and don't get your groping hands on it...."said Misty as she turned on the   
  
water that sprayed on the windshield to splash James. Misty looked down by Mewoth. "AND WHAT'S   
  
WITH THE FLOWERS?"she yelled.  
  
"Hey! They were for the truip when he went to the hospital....we may be evil, but we're still   
  
humans!"yelled James.  
  
"Yeah yeah...whatever....just get out of my way..."said Misty as she got out and walked in. She   
  
also turned on the car's alarm system while going in.  
  
"She got some nerve....."said Jessie.  
  
Inside the center,  
  
"Brock! Have you seen the news!"said Misty as she came to the group.  
  
"Yes....and I see that you made it safely..."said Brock.  
  
"My sisters forced me to leave....they wanted to go ageist this person who attacked our gym....by   
  
the way, I talked to your family, they're alright...."said Misty.  
  
"I was just about to call them too..."said Brock.  
  
"Brock....even though he said it on the news, why would someone attack gyms now? Could the person   
  
be the one who caused the explosion to kidnap Ash?"asked Misty.  
  
"It isn't the person...."said Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"If you remember what I said, a Suicune attacked the hospital and kidnapped Ash....."  
  
"Yeah but....what if the person destroying the gyms control Suicune? Or what if it's Ash?"May   
  
started to ask.  
  
"Pikachu..."Pikachu said sadly.  
  
"You guys!"yelled Mrs Katchem. Everyone looked, "It's not Ash because he left Pikachu and his   
  
other Pokemon here! May maybe right and that the person could be controling Suicune....but I   
  
don't care about all that, I'm just worried about Ash right now and wondering if he's woken up   
  
yet after his fainting spell!" The entire center went quiet.  
  
"You're right...sorry...."said Misty.  
  
"It's alright Misty....*sigh*sorry....I didn't mean to go into the sudden outburst...."said Mrs.   
  
Katchem.  
  
"It's okay...we're worried about him as much as you worry about him, Mrs. Katchem...."said May.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day-Vallyline City  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"As the person promised, all the Pokemon gyms in the entire world have been   
  
destroyed....all...but 1 in the Johto Region.....The Ecruteak City Gym is the final standing in   
  
the entire world....Pokemon Elite 4 members are standing guard as this gym destroyer may destroy   
  
this final gym....."said the news person. May, Brock, Misty, Gary, Mrs. Katchem were on a flight   
  
to Ecruteak City. Misty and Brock were summoned to help the Elite 4 protect the final gym......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sky Pillar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rayquaza was out again and Ho-oh sneaked back into the Sky Pillar.  
  
Ashura...you've done good....1 gym stands left....the one by where the humans tried to capture   
  
me.....When that is destroyed....go straight to the so called, "New" Tin Tower.....cooed Ho-oh as she rubbed her head on Ashura's neck.  
  
"Anything for you, mother...."said Ashura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Gyms destoried and a mersades! Dunno how the sisters got it...but hey...^^ Review and if you flame us, We'll just use it for a bombfire...^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Ashura's Attack on the Gym

Chapter 3: Ashura's Attack on the Gym  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same so now lets go....I bumped it up to PG 13 Just in case.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group finally landed in Ecruteak City. They were escorted to the Ecruteak City Gym. There,   
  
they met up with Morty, Lance, Prima and Eusine.  
  
"Huh? Only 2?"said Misty as they arrived.  
  
"All the other Elite Members had to help rebuild a lot of the gyms across the globe....we were the   
  
only ones who came here...."said Lance in the Ecruteak City Gym.  
  
"But why is Eusine here as well?"asked Brock.  
  
"I came because I think Suicune is linked to this...."said Eusine, crossing his arms.  
  
"Suicune is already involved with something else...."said Mrs. Katchem as she started to cry.  
  
"Yeah, the recent kidnapping of Ash...."finished May.  
  
"So, that's how Ash disappeared....."asked Prima.  
  
"Yes....."said Gary.  
  
"But how did he end up in the hospital? Was there an accident?"asked Morty, Ecruteak's Gym Leader.  
  
"Ash had a mini heat stroke when we were at the beach in Vallyline.....but...I think something   
  
else was involved...."said May.  
  
"Involved?"asked Lance.  
  
"Yes....before it happened, Ash almost broke my wrist out of anger because I said something about   
  
his back...."said May.  
  
"Lemmie guess, that scar on his back? Yeah, but, I never knew Ash would go that far to almost   
  
breaking your wrist...."said Misty.  
  
"Ash has a scar?"asked Morty.  
  
"No, it's really a birthmark from when he was born 13 years ago...."said Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't have to go nuts and almost break my wrist over a giant   
  
birthmark....."protested May.  
  
"Ash may not like people to know about the mark from when he was born....or touch it.....he could   
  
be embarrassed that it was on his back......"said Prima.  
  
"I know that, that's what Brock said...."said Gary. All of a sudden, Officer Jenny of Ecruteak   
  
came rushing in saying, "The Gym Destroy just posted that he's going to attack in 30   
  
minutes....."  
  
"WHAT!"said the entire group.  
  
"He left a note at my office saying that the gym would be destroy......"  
  
"Isn't it an hour before it becomes night outside?"asked Eusine.  
  
"Yeah...it is.....so...I guess he was living up his talk, by the end of the day...."said Morty.  
  
"Hey....you guys....."said Lance. The group looked over.  
  
"I may have an idea to reveal who this destroyer is...and maybe stop him from completely destroy   
  
the gym...if not, it maybe a sacrifice to get info on this guy....."  
  
"If it's going to stop him...then the gym can be a sacrifice..."said Morty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group was waiting at different areas of the gym. Pikachu had his ears perked up as they   
  
waited for the gym destroyer to come. Within a matter of moments.  
  
"PIKACKU!"Pikacku yelped, saying that he had arrived. With than, an explosion happened and a   
  
giant hole was created. Ashura walked in and looked around and said, "Heh....looks like the gym   
  
leader ran in fear...oh well...time to begin...."  
  
Up near the ceiling, "Pikachu...are you ready?"asked Misty.  
  
"Pika..."Pikachu agreed. Then he jumped down quietly behind Ashura and started to sneak up behind   
  
him.  
  
"I wouldn't try to sneak behind me, little Pokemon..."said Ashura to Pikachu. Pikachu froze   
  
instantly. Misty and May along with Prima, Lance and Gary jumped to where Pikachu was. Brock and   
  
Eusine was at a different area, waiting and watching for the next stage with Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"Hey you creep! How dare you destroy the gyms across the world....."said Misty.  
  
"You should be ashamed to be a Pokemon Trainer....."said Lance.  
  
"Oh really.....are you so sure?"asked Ashura.  
  
"Yeah!"said May.  
  
"Turn around you creep and show us who you are...."Misty said with boldness in her voice.  
  
"As you wish...."said Ashura as he turned around to face the group.  
  
"No...it can't be...."said Misty.  
  
"How...how can that be possible?"asked May.  
  
"No way...."said Gary.  
  
"No.....it's....."said Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"Pika...Pika...Pikachu!"said Pikachu with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Ash Katchem......"said Morty.  
  
"No....no...it can't be....it can't be my son..."said Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"Ash? But...but but....why?"started Misty.  
  
"Ash? Whose Ash? I'm not Ash...."said Ashura.  
  
"He looks like Ash..."whispered Eusine to Brock.  
  
"Yeah...but he looks older than the Ash we know...more like 3 years older...."said Brock. Brock   
  
was right, Ashura looked 16 years old, wearing all black and a black trench coat with golden eyes   
  
like the sun.  
  
"Ash...what happened to you? Tell me....."asked Misty as she walked up to him. When she was close   
  
to him, Ashura seized her by her arms and pulled her closer. The entire group reacted to move that   
  
Ashura did.   
  
"Why do you keep on calling me Ash?"asked Ashura.  
  
"Because...you are.....please tell me you are Ash....."said Misty as she stared into Ashura's   
  
golden eyes. There was a long pause and then, he kissed her. After 1 minute Ashura stopped   
  
kissing Misty and said, "Sorry, but I am not Ash....."   
  
"But...."Misty started to say. but Ashura stopped her from saying anymore words. He put his face   
  
by Misty's ears and softly whispered, "My name is Ashura....." Misty started to tear up.  
  
"Entei, Rakiou, Suicune....attack and destory this gym!"commanded Ashura as he pushed Misty away.   
  
The 3 dog Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and started to blast the gym. They were destroying it   
  
so fast, that the group had no time to release a Pokemon to stop them and Ashura. While flames   
  
were riseing, the group was calling for Misty, she was still where Ashura was. Suicune appeared   
  
next to Ashura as he let go of Misty.  
  
"Suicune...door....now...."said Ashura. Suicune let out a mighty roar as the flames separated to   
  
the giant hole. Ashura got onto Suicune and said to Misty, "You can use this way to get   
  
out.....and by the way...don't come looking for me...."With that, Ashura and Suicune disappeared   
  
in a flash. Misty dropped down to her knees and started to cry.   
  
"Misty! Misty!"said a voice. The smoke was getting into Misty's head. Misty looked up to see what   
  
appeared to be the real Ash and was there to get her out of the fire.  
  
"Ash?"said Misty as she started to black out. The image soon became Brock and he got her out of   
  
the fire......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hospital  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Misty will be okay, she only took in a small amount of smoke, other than that, she'll be   
  
fine...."said the doctor.   
  
"That's a relief...."said Mrs. Katchem as she and the group sighed. They went into the room to see   
  
Misty still sleeping with an oxygen tank hooked up to her.  
  
"But why would Ash attack the gyms across the world?"asked Lance.  
  
"Maybe that wasn't Ash, but someone else who looks like Ash....."said Brock.  
  
"No...he...isn't....."said a voice. They looked over to see Misty trying to get up.  
  
"Misty, don't try to...."  
  
"Ash.....ura......Ashura is Ash...I know it....."said Misty as she gave up on trying to sit up.  
  
"Ashura?"asked Prima.  
  
"Yes....he told me his name....he has to be Ash...I know it is Ash......ASHURA IS ASH   
  
KATCHEM!"Misty yelled.  
  
"Misty! Calm down!"said Morty as Misty was able to jump and sit up. All of a sudden, loud bells   
  
was ringing.  
  
"What the?"asked Lance.  
  
"The Tin Tower Bells!"said Morty as he and Eusine jumped up. They both ran out in a hurry. Soon,   
  
Lance, Brock, Prima and Gary ran out as well, leaving Misty, May, and Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"That was weird...over bells too...."said May.  
  
"They are not ordinary bells...."said Misty as she unhooked the tube that was stuck up her nose   
  
for oxygen, "It's the bells from the Original Tin Tower....There's bronze bells at the first few   
  
levels...and at the final level, 4 crystal bells hang....Morty said that if the crystal bells are   
  
ringing, then Ho-oh is going to descend to see mankind again..." Misty got up and went over to   
  
where Togepi and her clothes were at.  
  
"Misty, I don't think you should be walking...."said Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"No...I have to....."said Misty as she was getting ready.  
  
"But Misty...."started May.  
  
"No buts you guys...I'm going.....if you guys don't like it, then go be ashamed about yourselves....Ashura may not   
  
look like it...but he is Ash......I can see it....."  
  
"See it...see it where?"asked May.  
  
"In his soul...."with that, Misty took Togepi and walked out the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Guys can't wait for the next chapter? Believe me.....I was allittle shocked myself when I typed in the kissing sene....^^ Review...but no flames...or Ashura will come....well...not really...just felt like saying it...^^ 


	4. C4: Ho oh's Decent and Lugia's Arrival

Chapter 4: Ho-oh's Decent and Lugia's Arrival  
  
SG: The discalimer is the same and this chapter will let some reviews be answered................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morty and the other trainers ran through the gates and to the new Tin Tower. Right when they were only a few feet away from the stairs leading up to it, Entei and Rakiou appeared right in front of them, growling.  
  
"Crap...."said Lance.  
  
"Anybody got any bright ideas?"asked Eusine. The whole group started to have a stare off with the 2 Pokemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Streets of Ecruteak  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty, followed by May and Mrs. Katchem, were running to meet the elite trainers and gymleader at the new Tin Tower.   
  
"Misty, you shouldn't run like that!"yelled Mrs. Katchem.  
  
"I don't care right now....."Misty yelled back. As they were running, the sky was starting to darken above the city. The 3 girls stopped to look up. Back at the Tin Tower, the elite trainers and gymleaders looked up at the darkened sky.  
  
"Is Rakiou creating this?"asked Prima.  
  
"No....it isn't...it should be sparking when it's creating skies like this...."said Eusine. Flashes of darklight rain from the sky. As 2 big rainbow wings appeared in the sky.  
  
"It can't be...."said Morty. But it was. Finally, the full-fledged Rainbow Phoenix Pokemon descended from the storm clouds.  
  
"What is that thing!"shouted Lance.  
  
"It's Ho-Oh! The Rainbow Pokemon!"shouted Eusine. The giant bird Pokemon let out a giant cry as she was about to go to the new Tin Tower.  
  
"But..."Morty started to say.  
  
"What is it?"asked Brock.  
  
"The alora that's around it....is said that it's alora is usually a rainbow color or a golden color when it's suppose to descend....."said Morty as he pointed to the Pokemon. Instead of what colors Morty said, the alora around Ho-oh was black and dark purple.  
  
"Isn't Ho-oh suppose to descend when the heart and souls of humans and Pokemon are in harmony?"asked Brock.  
  
"Yes....but it isn't...specially with Ashura destroying the gyms....it's almost like...."Morty started to say.  
  
"That it's descending in anger...and hatred...."finished Lance.  
  
"You Guys!"shouted a voice. The group looked behind them to see Misty, May and Mrs. Katchem running to them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here!"shouted Morty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the Tin Tower  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashura was sitting at the shrine, meditating and waiting for his mother to arrive. Suicune appeared.  
  
"A group of humans have come to the tower....."said Ashura, still having his eyes closed. Suicune nodded it's head. "Kill them...."With that Suicune disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, at the court yard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Misty and the other girls ran to the group, Suicune told what Ashura said to do with the humans. With that, Entei let out a giant roar and let out a giant flamethrower towards the group of elite trainers.  
  
"Watch it!"yelled May to warn the group. They all scattered to get away from the fire dog's attack. They watched as Ho-Oh went into the Tin Tower and that it's followers were coming closer.  
  
"I think they want us out of here....."said Gary. But before anyone could react, Raikou sent some bolts of electricity to block the entrance gates of the Tin Tower, after Misty, May and Mrs. Katchem entered before they warned the group.  
  
"No...they want to kill us...."said Morty. The 3 dogs were getting closer to the group when a giant waterblast hits them and throws the 3 Dogs of Ho-oh into the wall, destroying it and sending them further and further away from the group.  
  
"What was that?"asked Mrs. Katchem. A whale like song appeared out of no where.  
  
"That melody...it's..."Misty started to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the Tin Tower  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashura's eyes shot open at the song as his chest started to burn. He yelped in pain and crossed his arms over his chest in the pain. He was ready to rip anything near by to ease the pain. Soon, the pain was being eased. He looked up to see Ho-oh's eyes glowing. Ho-oh cooed, There you go....that should stop the burning..... Ashura smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lugia..."said Misty as the Silver Dragon Pokemon appeared from a water spout, it's song still going.  
  
"What is this? A Legendary Pokemon Free for all?"asked Gary.  
  
"I insure you, this is not a free for all...."said Lugia.  
  
"Then why have you appeared here?"asked Morty.  
  
"To save...the Chosen One....."answered Lugia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: CLIFFY!!! sorry for the long wait...^.^ You'll find out why Ho-oh has that Dark Alora around her...^.^ 


	5. Chapter 5: Team Rocket's Stupidity

Chapter 5: Team Rocket's Stupidity   
  
SG: Meepie!!! The disclaimer is the same!! Yeah!!!! So let the Legendary Pokemon Free For all Begin!  
  
Ashura: Umm...there is no Legendary Pokemon Free For All....  
  
SG: Great...you just had to spoil the fun....-.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"To save...the Chosen One...."said Lugia.  
  
"The Chosen One?"asked Gary.  
  
"In the Orange Islands, there's a legend about the Titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning. Which are Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. If the harmony was disturbed, the Water's Great Guardian will arise...but in the legend, it fails.....then the Earth will turn to Ash...."said Misty, recalling the legend by heart.  
  
"Turn to ash? You mean the Earth almost became a giant pile of ash?"asked Gary. Misty and Brock slammed their hands on their own foreheads.  
  
"No! That's not it! It means it will turn it's help to Ash! DuH! Any moron would be able to know that!"yelled Misty.  
  
"Well excuse me!"said Gary.  
  
"So you mean to tell us Ash is the chosen one?"asked Morty.  
  
"In the legend, yes.....The legend did happen and he was able to fulfill it..."said Lugia.  
  
"So then..if you said that you came to save the Chosen One....who is Ash...you mean to tell me he's in the Tin Tower with Ho-oh and Ashura!"shouted Mrs. Katchem. (SG: Note, they are still not believing what Misty said...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a different Floor of the Tin Tower  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe the legendary bird, Ho-oh has descended....."said James as he, Jessie and Mewoth were sneeking through the Tin Tower.  
  
"Yes, and we should be able to grab it for the boss....and we will so have a promotion...."said Jessie.  
  
"So let's find the big bird and become rich!"said Mewoth very loudly. They slammed their hands over the Cat Pokemon's mouth to make it shut up. It was very silent.  
  
"You know, I hate eerie silent...."said James. Soon, laughter appeared everywhere. The 3 started to look around.  
  
"So...2 humans and a talking Pokemon were able to get in here.....heh...heh...heh...."said the voice from the stairs.  
  
"Oh great, someone beat us to it..."said Jessie. Soon, a semicircle of fire appeared behind them, blocking their exit. Jessie screamed because her hair was almost set ablaze.  
  
"Heh heh heh...pathetic...."said the voice.  
  
"You coward! Show your self!"said James. Soon, the sound of footsteps.   
  
"Uh, James....maybe you shouldn't have said that..."said Jessie. Soon, Ashura was walking down the stairs. Soon, the fire started to diminish.  
  
"What nerve of you, sicking your fire pokemon at us! You almost toasted my hair!"yelled Jessie.  
  
"Heh....like I care about your hair....you 3 are not allowed here...."  
  
"Like WE care what YOU say!"said Mewoth.  
  
"Hey you guys...do you remember yesterday...."said James.  
  
"What does this have to do with now?"asked Jessie.  
  
"Well...remember how we saw the twerp being kidnapped by the Legendary Pokemon...."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought I would bring it up......"said James.  
  
"Idiot...."said Jessie as she slammed her fist on her head.  
  
"Hey you! We had are sights on Ho-oh first!"yelled Mewoth. Ashura gave them the death glare.  
  
"Is that so....." The 3 froze again.  
  
"Hey wait! Why are we afraid of him!"yelled Mewoth.  
  
"Uhhh"said the 2.  
  
"Look at his belt! He has no Poke'balls!"yelled Mewoth as he pointed.  
  
"You're right...."said James as the 2 snapped out.  
  
"This will be so perfect...."said Jessie as they pulled out their Poke'balls. Ashura smirked.  
  
"Go! Seviper!"said Jessie as she released a black snake with a blade on it's tail and 2 long fangs.  
  
"Go! Cacnea!"said James as a little cactus with long arms appeared. (SG: Now, this is what I know SO FAR in the Hoenn Season...so...any body whose seen the entire Hoenn season...let me know!)  
  
"A snake, a cat, and a cactus....is that all you got?"asked Ashura. Soon as he said that, a blue blob Pokemon Pokemon appeared behind Jessie saying, "Wobbuffet!"  
  
"I stand corrected...a blue blob....."said Ashura.  
  
"How dare you insult our Pokemon!"yelled James.  
  
"Attack that creep!"yelled Jessie as all the Pokemon, including Mewoth, charged right at Ashura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside of the Tin Tower  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes...he is...."said Lugia. Mrs. Katchem started to freak. "But..."Lugia started to say.  
  
"But what?"asked Prima as Mrs. Katchem started to calm down.  
  
"The Chosen one...is also...the son of Ho-oh....."said Lugia.  
  
"Son of Ho-oh?"asked Brock.  
  
"You mean to tell me my son...."Mrs. Katchem started to say. Lugia nodded his head. Mrs. Katchem fainted into Lance's arms.  
  
"But that's not humanly possible! How can a human be an offspring to a Pokemon!"yelled Eusine. As he shouted, an explosion was heard in the Tin Tower. They all turned their eyes to the tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the Tin Tower  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of Team Rocket's Pokemon lay on the floor, fainted. Jessie and James just stared at what had happened.   
  
"You...you're not human....."said Jessie as she and James slumped to the floor.  
  
"So you finally get it....and your prize...is your death...."said Ashura as his eyes started to glow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Is Team Rocket going to die? Will Mrs. Katchem awaken from her own fainting spell? Find out in the next chapter!!!!! NO FLAMES if you go to review..... 


	6. Chapter 6: Angel of a Golden Light

Chapter 6: Angel of the Golden Light  
  
SG: The disclaimer is the same so let's go! By the way, thanks for letting me know about Dustox....but I don't have to worry aout it in this chapter...but thanks for letting me know!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jessie and James had eachother in their arms as they awaited their death by Ashura. They were able to return their Pokemon into their Poke'balls and pull Mewoth right near them. "Well...this is it...."said Jessie. Right before Ashura could attack them, a cooing roar was heard from the top of the stairs that made Ashura's eyes stop glowing. More roars were being heard. Soon, Suicune, Entei and Raikou appeared, soaking wet. "So...you guys got attacked by Lugia?"asked Ashura. The 3 dogs barked. "Go....."he said as the 3 dogs picked up Jessie, James and Mewoth to carry them. "Our lives have been spared!"Jessie said in glee as James made a geeing sound. "No...."said Mewoth. The 2 rocket members looked at Mewoth. "Ho-oh said, 'Bring the 3 up here...to be sacrificed, my loyal son....'.."said Mewoth. The other 2 eye's gave a wide look. "Loyal son?"asked James as their voices became quiet. "Shut up, you humans...."said Ashura, listening into their conversation. The 3 froze at Ashura's voice.  
----------------  
Outside  
--------------------  
"Lugia...tell us...tell us what you know about Ash...."said Misty. "Unfortunately...I can not....that story is kept secret by all the legendary Pokemon.....also...there is no time to tell this long tale.  
We have to go into the Tin Tower...."said Lugia. "Lugia...what about Ho-oh....it's alora...."asked Morty. "That I can tell....Over the 3 decades since she fled the Tin Tower when it was set ablaze, Ho-oh has seen destruction across the land. For that matter, she has become corrupted not only by what she has been seeing...but...the strange sound in the Johto Region and the events involving Kyogre and Groudon in the Hoenn Region...." "Strange sound?"asked Prima. "Must've been Team Rocket's radio signal...the one that created the Red Gyarados at Lake of Rage...."said Lance as he looked at one of the Poke'balls at contained that same Red Gyarados. ------------  
Inside  
-------------  
The 3 legendary Dog Pokemon dropped Jessie, James and Mewoth infront of Ho-oh and Ashura in the shine. Ho-oh started to coo. "What...what is it saying?"asked Jessie. "You have a Pokemon that can translate....why don't you ask him...."said Ashura as he gave a cold stare at them. Jessie and James shivered at his stare and then stared at Mewoth. "I'm...I can't....."said Mewoth. "Do it...."said Ashura. "Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" "DO IT!!!"roared Ashura. His shout almost sounded inhuman. Mewoth coward in fear at Ashura.  
------------  
Outside  
---------  
"Lugia...your a Psychic Pokemon...can't you control Ashura or the 3 dogs?"asked Eusine. "That is impossible....They are linked to Ho-oh.....but there is...one Pokemon in side there that I can used...." "One Pokemon?"asked Brock. "There seems to be 2 humans and a Pokemon inside the Tin Tower, other than Ashura, Ho-oh and the 3 Legendary Dogs...."said Lugia. "2 humans? And a Pokemon?"asked May as they looked at eachother.  
---------------  
Inside  
----------------  
"Ho-oh....says...that....you....2....hu...humans.....an...and...their...Poke...Pokemon....are...going to....going to be....sacra....sacrificed....to.....des...destroy...the....the....human...race..."Mewoth finally said, stuttering at the harshness. Jessie and James embraced eachother and shacking like crazy. "Sacrificed...."said James. "Ho-oh..."said Mewoth. Eveyone looked at Mewoth. "You are a Pokemon that is a sign of all that is good to Humans.....why would you sacrifice those humans and the Pokemon I'm controlling to kill the human race....." Ho-oh started to coo. "You are saying that I've not seen the horrors that you have seen?" Ho-oh replied in Pokemon talk. "Then why would you use your son...whose my Chosen One of my song, to desolate this world......" Ho-oh replied again. Ashura eyed at what the 2 Pokemon were saying. He knew what his mom and the Pokemon that's controlling the Mewoth were talking about. "So...you are saying he would be willing since he is your son...what would happen if he is killed by the sacrifice..." Another reply. "I have forgotten that since he is your son, he cannot be killed...then what would to happen if I sing my Guardian song and awake the markings on him?" An anger reply came from Ho-oh.  
Ashura's eyes widen abit to what he was saying, but then went back to the narrow look. Soon, Mewoth was freed and he looked around. Soon, Ho-oh started to talk really fast. The 3 Dogs disappeared in a flash. "What...what did she just say?"asked Jessie. "She's ordering the Legendary Dogs to attack Lugia.....to prevent the song...."said Mewoth. But soon, 3 yelps were heard and Lugia's song was started to appear. Ashura started to yelp and pain and clench his stomach. Ho-oh eyes started to glow and an alora appeared around Ashura. "Ho-oh had up a barrier around him...to prevent the song...."said Mewoth, translating what Ho-oh said.  
-----------------  
A Few Floors down  
-----------------  
The group ran in as Lugia was heading for the top. Entei, Raikou and Suicune were out because when they went to attack Lugia, he sent them flying with a Psychic attack and Aeroblast. They were running up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them. Till they reached the top where Ho-oh, Ashura and Team Rocket was at. At the sight of the humans, Ho-oh roared in anger. "We're saved!!!"yelled Jessie and James.  
"You meant to tell me that the 2 humans and the one Pokemon is these 3 losers!" yelled Misty. "Hey! How are you calling losers!"yelled Jessie.  
"We're are not losers!"yelled James.  
"Just admit you are....you couldn't even catch Pikachu...."said Brock.  
"Pikachu..."Pikachu nodded with his arms crossed.  
"Heh...what's this? More humans coming just to be sacrificed? Heh.....this makes my day better and better...."chuckled Ashura, eyeing the big group.  
"Ash.....you have to wake up...."said his mom. "I'm already awake, human......"snapped Ashura.  
"That's it Ash! You are coming with me and I'm going to give you the longest grounding I can think of that will snap you back to your..."his mom started to say, but was interrupted when Ho-oh roared in anger as Lugia crashed down through the ceiling of the Tin Tower.

Pieces of wood fell everywhere as the 2 struggled. As Ashura was advancing on to the group, 5 big pieces of wood fell and bashed him on the head to knock him out. As he fell, the resulted shock of Lugia's entrance made the Tin Tower unstable, so when Ashura hit the ground, the floor that caught him, gave way and he fell right through it. "ASH!!!"screamed most of the people in the group. Morty started to look around as the 2 Legendaries flew out of the tower. "Guys! We have to get out of here!" yelled Morty as he started to push the group out. Soon, the hooks that were holding the Crystal Bells fell and crashed through the floor as well.  
-----  
Outside  
--------  
Everyone ran out of the tower as parts of it started to fall apart. Lugia and Ho-oh were still bashing eachother up in the air. It was now a battle to control Ashura and the survival of humans.  
"HE'S STILL IN THERE YOU GUYS!"yelled May. Soon as she said that, Morty, Lance and Brock took off running back to the Tin Tower, but it was too late.  
The shock waves caused by the 2 Pokemon caused the tower to fall, causing the 3 to fall back. "No..."said Misty as the rumbling started to cease. "Ash!"yelled Mrs. Katchem. The 2 Pokemon soon started to blast eachother with Aeroblast and Scared Fire, not paying any thought to what was going on down below.  
As soon as it was safe, everyone ran towards the rubble of the Tin Tower to find Ash. As they started to move pieces of wood, trying to not get stabbed by the nails or splinters, something started to move in one area of the rubble. Soon, golden light started to peak through the wood and a body with wings started to float up from the wreckage. "Oh my...."started Prima. The glowing figured reached the height of where Lugia and Ho-oh.  
  
The figure caused the 2 flying Pokemon to cease their fighting and look. "Ashura...."said Lugia. The gold light dimmed abit to show Ashura's limp body was being held up by the angel wings that were attached to his back. "Ash is an......"Misty started to say.  
"Ash...is an angel...."finished Gary.  
"That's the....twerp?"asked Jessie, amazed by the light. As everyone was amazed by the glowing light, Ashura's eyes started to open. He lifted his head and he stared at the 2 legendaries, with blank gold eyes that were half open. Ho-oh started to coo to get her son to wake up more. Ashura made a groaning sound as the wings started to flap abit. Mrs. Katchem started to cry more, "My son is dead...."  
"No...he isn't..."Brock started to say. The group looked over to what Brock said. "Ash is the son of Ho-oh....another part must've awaken inside of him when he fell...." "So you are saying it's another perk of being the son of Ho-oh...."said Eusine. "Exactly...." "So...he isn't dead?"said Mrs. Katchem. Brock nodded his head. Mrs. Katchem then fainted into Lance's arms. "You like catching her, don't ya?"asked Prima.  
"I dunno.....she just picks me to faint into..."said Lance.  
  
"Ashura....wake up...."said Lugia. Ashura just kept on staring and then moved his head towards the sky and looked at that. Then, he said, "The sky......is so....beautiful..."  
All of a sudden, the light got brighter. Everyone had to shield their eyes from it. After afew moments, the light shot out west like a shooting star. Everyone unshielded their eyes to see the boy gone. "Ash? Ash!"Misty started to yell.

"My son...disappeared?!?"Ho-oh roared.

"Where did he go?"asked May.

"I...I don't know...."Gary stuttered.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
SG: PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!!!! (Ducks and hides) Updation soon!


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Chapter

Final Chapter  
  
SG: This is the final chapter and there will be a sequal! Yay! Disclaimer is the same so let's go -  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I wander?  
  
What am I wandering from?  
Am I'm wandering from home? Or wandering from someone?  
Whose blood is caked on me?  
Is it mine? Or someone else's?  
Who cares  
  
Who cares for me?  
Who knows me?  
I don't know myself.  
Who am I?  
What am I?  
Am I an angel or human?  
Am I a demon or not?  
Who Cares  
  
Who am I?"  
-----------------------  
SG: That's it.....YAY!....U guys will have to wait for the Sequal, "Who Wanders?" 0


End file.
